gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rehab
Rehab - ''piosenka zaśpiewana przez Vocal Adrenaline w odcinku "Pilot". Piosenkę obserwują New Directions, ponieważ Emma i Will biorą chórzystów, żeby zobaczyli swoja konkutencje. Uważają bowiem, że Vocal Adrenaline nie ma tyle talentu co oni. Jednak okazuje się, że dali spektakularne widowisko, pozostawiajac członków chóru z McKinleya w szoku. Tekst '''Vocal Adrenaline:' Ohio, Ohio, Ohio//Ohio, Ohio, Ohio They tried to make me go to rehab//Próbowali wysłać mnie na odwyk But I said, "No, no, no" //Ale powiedziałam "nie, nie, nie" Yes, I've been black//Tak, byłam zła But when I come back//Ale kiedy wrócę You'll know, know, know//Będziesz wiedział, wiedział, wiedział I ain't got the time ('''Vocal Adrenaline Dziewczyny: The time)//Nie mam czasu (czasu) '''And if my daddy thinks I'm fine//Ale jeśli mój tata myśli, że jestem w porządku He's tried to make me go to rehab//Próbował mnie wysłać na odwyk But I won't go, go, go//Ale nie pójdę, pójdę, pójdę Vocal Adrenaline Dziewczyny: I'd rather be at home with Ray ('''Giselle: With Ray)//Wolę być w domu z Ray'em (z Ray'em) '''Vocal Adrenaline Chłopcy: I ain't got seventy days//Nie mam siedemnastu dni Vocal Adrenaline Dziewczyny: 'Cause there's nothing ('''Vocal Adrenaline Chłopcy: Nothing)//Bo nie ma tu niczego (niczego) '''Nothing you can teach me//Niczego czego mógłbyś mnie nauczyć Vocal Adrenaline Chłopcy: That I can't learn ('''Giselle: Can't learn) from Mr. Hathaway'//Czego nie moge uczyć (uczyć) się od pana Hathaway '''Giselle:' Yeah, yeah//Tak, Tak Vocal Adrenaline: I didn't get a lot in class ('''Vocal Adrenaline Chłopcy: Whoah, oh, woah)//Nie wyniosłam zbyt dużo z tych lekcji 'But I know it don't come ('Giselle: Don't come)//Ale wiem, że to nie przychodzi (nie przychodzi) '''Giselle z Vocal Adrenaline: In a shot glass//W potłuczonym szkle Vocal Adrenaline: They tried to make me go to rehab//Próbowali wysłać mnie na odwyk But I said, "No, no, no" ('''Giselle: No!)//Ale powiedziałam "nie, nie, nie" (Nie!) '''Yes I've been black//Tak, byłam zła But when I come back//Ale kiedy wrócę You'll know, know, know//Będziesz wiedział, wiedział, wiedział I ain't got the time ('''Giselle: Got the time)//Nie mam czasu (czasu) '''And if my daddy thinks I'm fine//Ale jeśli mój tata myśli, że jestem w porządku They tried to make me go to rehab//Próbowali wysłać mnie na odwyk But I won't go, go, go ('''Giselle: Go, go, whoah)//Ale nie pójdę, pójdę, pójdę '''Vocal Adrenaline Dziewczyny: The man said,//Mężczyzna powiedział Vocal Adrenaline Chłopcy: "Why do you think you here?"//"Jak sądzisz, dlaczego tu jesteś?" Vocal Adrenaline: "Why do you think you here?"//"Jak sądzisz, dlaczego tu jesteś?" Vocal Adrenaline Dziewczyny: I said, "I got no idea." ('''Giselle: I got no idea)//Powiedziałam "Nie mam pojęcia" ("Nie mam pojęcia") '''Vocal Adrenaline Dziewczyny: "I'm gonna ('''Vocal Adrenaline Chłopcy: Gonna) Gonna"//"Zamierzam (zamierzam) zamierzam" '''Vocal Adrenaline: "Lose my baby." ('''Giselle: I'm gonna lose my baby, yeah)//Stracić moje kochanie (zamierzam stracić moje kochanie, tak) '''Vocal Adrenaline Dziewczyny: "So, I always keep a bottle near."//Więc ciągle mam przy sobie bultelkę Vocal Adrenaline (Vocal Adrenaline Chłopcy): He said, "I just think your depressed." (Just think you're depressed) ('''Giselle: Depressed!)//Powiedział "Myślę, że ty po prostu jesteś zdesperowana" ("Myślę, że ty po prostu jesteś zdesperowana") (Zdesperowana) 'This me (This me), "Yeah, baby, and the rest." ('Giselle: And the rest!)//"Tak kochanie, odpocznij (odpocznij) '''They tried to make me go to rehab//Próbowali wysłać mnie na odwyk But I said, "No, (No) no, (No) no."//Ale powiedziałam "Nie, (Nie) nie, (Nie) nie" Yes, I've been black//Tak, byłam zła But when I come back//Ale kiedy wrócę You'll know, (Know) know, (Know) know//Będziesz wiedział, (Wiedział) wiedział, (Wiedział) wiedział" Vocal Adrenaline Chłopcy: I don't never wanna drink again ('''Giselle: Yeah!)//Nie chcę nigdy więcej pić (Tak!) '''Vocal Adrenaline Dziewczyny (z Giselle): I just, ooh, I (just need a friend) ('''Vocal Adrenaline Chłopcy: I need a friend)//Ja po prostu ooh, ja (po prostu potrzebuję przyjaciela) '''Vocal Adrenaline Chłopcy: I just need a friend//Po prostu potrzebuję przyjaciela I'm not gonna spend ten weeks//Nie zamierzam spędzić dziesięciu tygodni I'm not gonna spend it//Nie zamierzam tego spędzić Vocal Adrenaline: Have everyone think I'm on the mend ('''Giselle: Mend, yeah, yeah, yeah)//Żeby wszyscy myśleli, że się wyleczyłam (Wyleczyłam, tak, tak, tak) '''Vocal Adrenaline Dziewczyny: It's not just my pride ('''Vocal Adrenaline Chłopcy: Just my pride)//To nie jest tylko moja duma (Tylko moja duma) '''Vocal Adrenaline: It's just 'till these//Tak jest, póki te Tears have dried//Łzy nie wyschną They tried to make me go to rehab//Próbowali wysłać mnie na odwyk But I said, "No, no, no" ('''Giselle: Oh, no)//Ale powiedziałam "Nie, nie, nie" (Oh, nie) '''Yes I've been black//Tak, byłam zła But when I come back//Ale kiedy wrócę You'll know, know, know//Będziesz wiedział I ain't got the time ('''Vocal Adrenaline Dziewczyny: Time)//Nie mam czasu (czasu) 'And if my daddy thinks I'm fine ('Vocal Adrenaline Dziewczyny: Daddy thinks I'm fine)//Ale jeśli mój tata myśli, że jestem w porządku (Tata myśli, że jestem w porządku) '''They tried to make me go to rehab//Próbowali wysłać mnie na odwyk But I won't go, go, go//Ale nie pójdę, pójdę, pójdę Filmy thumb|left|400 px Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Vocal Adrenaline Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Pilot